Reencuentro
by Mary chan21
Summary: Toudou lleva un par de días preocupado por la ausencia de su Maki-chan, que ni ha contestado sus llamadas, y aunque ese día se prometió divertirse, no lo está haciendo como esperaba...MakiTou (Happy Birthday Maki-chan!)


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe! Abajo hay más notas 3_

 _Aclaraciones: fanfic post-graduación, posibles spoilers (Makishima se ha ido a un reino muy muy lejano)_

* * *

Sinceramente, a veces hasta Toudou creía que era muy blando con su equipo. Una de esas veces era ahora, cuando tenía que soportar a la parejita de enfrente, tocando el violín mientras esperaban a los demás. ¿Para qué? Para esperar a la otra parejita a la que le tocaría el violín, todo por sus buenas intenciones de evitar que esos irresponsables acabaran borrachos y a merced de algún accidente. Pero siendo sinceros, no tenía tanta paciencia! No cuando desde hacía dos días que no sabía nada de Maki-chan! Y lo había dicho, se había encargado de hacerle saber a todos sus amigos su inmenso sufrimiento, y ¿qué consiguió con eso? ¡Convertirse en el guardaespaldas personal de estos desconsiderados!

—Quita la cara de estreñido, Toudou —Gruñó Arakita al verle, dedicándole su mirada más desagradable. Porque claro, después de haberse estado comiendo a besos con Shinkai, ver a un Jinpachi molesto no era precisamente un regalo a la vista.

—No lo dice el más indicado —Observó irónico, ganándose un nuevo resoplido de fastidio. Jamás había pensado que algún día se vería ahí, como el amargado de la fiesta, sentado y con una condenada Coca-Cola en vez de trago. No era como si quisiera beber, después de todo estaría a cargo de la parejita, pero le parecía ridículo el precio de la maldita bebida en un bar, y además no tenía más que hacer aparte de beberla, a menos que esos amigos imbéciles le invitaran a unirse a un trío o algo así…

Risas amargas. Como si eso fuese a ocurrir.

Por suerte (o mala suerte, según se vea) logró vislumbrar la cabeza de su kouhai un poco más allá, más o menos a la entrada del club. Estuvo a punto de animarse, hasta que recordó que venía con Onoda, y que probablemente seguirían el ejemplo de la parejita que tenía enfrente, y acabaría volviendo a tocar el violín…

— ¡Toudou-san! —El entusiasmado grito de Manami se logró oír incluso por sobre el bullicio inicial. Jinpachi intentó sonreír, aunque ciertamente lo único que quería era largarse, hundirse en su confortable camita, y maldecir al mundo desde allí, donde no era un jodido extra. Pero como el mejor de los mártires, saludó al peliazul y a su novio, radiante como siempre, y también…— Por cierto, le trajimos a alguien para que no se aburriera solo~ No se preocupe, por cualquier cosa, ¡Nos cargan entre los dos y huyen!

Si bien las palabras de su kouhai no eran precisamente alentadoras (y daban una clara advertencia de lo que podría llegar esa noche) se consoló un poco… hasta que vio al sujeto en cuestión: el castaño tenía un abrigo como los de agente secreto, un maldito impermeable negro, y abajo una camiseta amarilla con lunares naranja, ambos colores fosforescentes, y por si fuera poco unos pantalones azules con algunas rayas violetas…

 _He aquí Maki-chan, alguien peor que tú_. Si no podía comunicarse con su amigo por teléfono, tal vez esto le llegaría como telepatía, y el peliverde habría encontrado alguien que le comprendiese en el mundo o algo así. Quién sabe.

—Mucho gusto —Sonrió por cortesía, su expresión algo tensa en realidad— Soy Toudou Jinpachi

Apenas acabó de presentarse sintió que acababa de decir algo malo. Incluso en medio del caos, pareció que la atmósfera cambiaba dentro del grupo. Si él estaba tenso, el resto estaba peor, y casi le atacaban con la mirada. ¿Qué, se vio muy fingida la sonrisa?

—… Mucho gusto —Le pareció escuchar entre tanto ruido. Pues vale, incluso si su sonrisa fue forzada, ¡Al menos sonrió! ¡Y este tipo ni se dignaba a hacerlo!

—Oi, princesita —La maliciosa sonrisita de Arakita le advirtió que huyera. Pero como hoy no era su día de todas formas, Toudou ignoró a esa vocecita y se sentó junto a Shinkai, volviendo a tomar de la maldita Coca-Cola; ya entendía por qué el lobo odiaba tanto esta bebida. — ¿Seguro que no quieres tomar un poquito? Además ahora hay alguien más que nos lleve~

Jinpachi estuvo a punto de negar y recordarle que una sola persona no bastaba para llevar a cinco, mas escuchó algo parecido a un resoplido burlón del nuevo. Ceñudo, le miró como si se hubiese burlado de él directamente; de seguro Manami y Onoda (¡Malditos traidores!) le habían contado cosas de su dieta y actitud saludable. Y como estaba fastidiado, y le molestaba aún más la actitud incrédula de ese extraño, asintió rápidamente y le arrebató el vaso a Yasutomo.

Para puro demostrarles, se lo bebió de un trago. Y aunque apenas veía demasiado con la pésima iluminación del local, disfrutó encontrar una mirada de sorpresa en el desconocido.

 _Lo sé, soy sorprendente, ¿verdad?_ , se preguntaba, felicitándose por haberse visto tan rudo. Probablemente, se veía mejor que cualquiera de los futuros borrachos allí presentes.

—Vaya… —El pelirrojo silbó asombrado, confirmándole su gran teoría. Qué teoría, estaba más que claro que era el más hermoso del lugar, de Hakone, ¡De Japón tal vez! Estaba todo más que comprobado, pero no le desagradaba ningún halago hacia su ego… digo, autoestima— Pensé que no bebías, Jinpachi. De todas formas, es genial que no te hayas mareado

La dulce sonrisa de Shinkai fue lo que necesitó para derrumbarse. Mierda, ¡Estaba tan necesitado de cariño! ¡Nadie lo quería, nadie! Tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse con sus amigos, que ellos le dieran abrazos de consuelo y él pudiese llorar por la indiferencia de Maki-chan… oh, ¡Y podía culpar al trago!

 _Brillante deducción, mi querido Jinpachi_ , volvió a felicitarse, quitándole el vaso esta vez a Manami. A la mierda la Coca-Cola.

—Yo no me mareo, idiotas —Volvió a tomársela rápido— Y traigan más a menos que quieran que les siga quitando los suyos —Casi sin darse cuenta se le escapó un gruñido muy parecido a los de Arakita, que dejó casi en shock a los demás. Por supuesto, el primero en asentir frenéticamente fue Onoda, quien se apresuró a traerle lo primero que encontrara.

—Toudou-san, ¿se siente bien? —Preguntó preocupado Manami, sentándose enfrente suyo. Al parecer sus amigos eran tan buenos que hasta pretendían quedarse junto a él en vez de salir a bailar o algo así… qué considerados… snif… ¿snif? Dios, qué rápido se había puesto a llorar, más rápido de Shinkai. ¡Chiste, chiste!

—Qué mal chiste…

…Genial, lo dijo en voz alta. Con un suspiro, tomó el vaso que le traía el megane y comenzó a contar su triste y conmovedora historia…

— ¡T-Todo esto es tan injusto! Y-yo… ¡De veras que lo intenté, pero no puedo! Soy demasiado hermoso como para denigrarme de esa manera —Chilló, en un berrinche, según él, "enternecedor", capaz de romperle el corazón a cualquiera. Al menos no los tímpanos, como la odiosa música que le hacía gritar— Bueno, no es denigrarse, eso sólo a veces…

—… ¿De qué estás hablando? —Wow, Arakita tenía una perfecta cara de wtf.

—Toudou-san, dijo eso en voz alta —Al menos su considerado kouhai se encargó de explicarle a qué se debió ese zape. En fin, continuaría con el relato:

—Pues… a mi… ¿fallido intento de conquista? Supongo —Meditó, dando pequeños sorbitos para no embriagarse tanto; no quería que ese desconocido acabara llevándoselo en brazos a fin de cuentas— Pero nada importante, me preocupa más tener que manejar después…

—Claramente no vas a conducir —Comentó el sujeto, frotándose las sienes. Vaya, ¡Ni disimulaba que le tenía envidia! ¡Todo porque él podía tomar, seguro! ¡Y porque se veía hermoso haciéndolo, por supuesto!

—Jinpachi, calla los pensamientos —Volvió a recordarle Shinkai, bastante divertido a su pesar. Y sacó una barrita de cereal de su chaqueta (las benditas cosas no se salvaban de ser devoradas en ningún lado) para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—N-No digo ninguna mentira —Replicó con un hipido— Nadie me quiere, todos me envidian, ¡Pero ni demente para agradarles me hago cirugía!... ¡Hey, eso rima!

— ¿Alguien puede grabar esto? Vale oro, su club de fans se va a disolver a este paso… —Tan malintencionado como siempre, Arakita buscaba un medio para su futura extorsión. Maldita la hora en que no recordaba dónde dejó el móvil…

—Aquí tienes, Yasutomo —Confiable como siempre, su considerado novio se lo entregó, recordándole que le había dicho que se lo cuidara. Vale, esta noche tendría su recompensa; pero antes a grabar.

— ¡Usted también contenga los pensamientos, Arakita-san! —Chilló un Onoda avergonzado. ¡Todo el mundo estaba loco! Se notaba en exceso cuánto afectaba ser deportistas a la hora de tomar alcohol… Y él que, iluso, lo creyó mito urbano.

—Pff, ¿ven? ¡Este lobo idiota jamás podrá comprenderme! Todos lo odian, sí, ¡Pero su novio lo ama! —Seguía despotricando Jinpachi, ya sin recordar a cuánto equivalía el número apenas-varios-vasitos-de-sustancia-dudosa. Tal vez números imaginarios. Sí, debía ser eso. ¿Y cuál era la parte real? ¡Chiste matemático, chiste matemático!

—…En serio, cállate esos pensamientos —Gimió Arakita, con muchísimas ganas de editar ese video con tal de salvarlo de los malos chistes del escalador estrella. Además, ¡Él no entendía ni mierdas de los chistes matemáticos! Y no tenía caso preguntarle a Shinkai, que hasta le había pasado mal la tarea en esa unidad…

—Pero me diste las gracias, Yasutomo…—Oh, el tono herido de su novio. ¿Otra vez pensó en voz alta? Puto trago. ¡No volvería a tomar! — Pero no hay bepsi, Yasutomo…

—Ya recordé por qué tomaba….

— ¿Te das cuenta, Megane-kun? ¡Ni se acordaba de su bebida favorita! —Antes de que Arakita pudiese corregirle, fue al punto importante de sus quejas—: ¡No podrían vivir sin mí! —Y antes de que cualquiera le hiciera notar que él no había hecho nada, añadió con desfachatez—: ¡De seguro, sin mí acabarían en la cárcel por sexo público!

—Como si pudieras impedirlo, Jinpachi…

— ¡¿Huh?!

—No dije nada, Yasutomo~

— ¿Ven? —Se jactó con una sonrisita de suficiencia— ¡Y Manami! De seguro roba la moto de Arakita, todo borracho y va gritando "¡Me siento vivo, me siento vivo!" o algo peor

—Gran idea, Toudou-san~

— ¡Manami-kun! —Se horrorizó el pobre Onoda.

—Sólo bromeaba~ —Se apresuró en aclarar el peliazul— Claro que no, Sakamichi-kun~ Arakita-san podría golpearme

— ¡Te oí, Fushigi-chan! ¡No me metas a mí en eso! ¡Sabes que mientras no la choques no diré nada!

—Oh~ no sabía —Comentó sonriente— ¿Sakamichi-kun, querrías…?

— ¡No! —Gritó, sin dejarle acabar la pregunta siquiera. Mejor no arriesgarse con Manami tomado, tal vez hasta sugeriría robar una moto y hacer una carrera de camino a la montaña más cercana— ¡Ni siquiera sabes conducirla!

—Pero tú tampoco~ —Señaló, y lo siguiente acabó de confirmarle sus grandes deducciones—: Estamos en igualdad de condiciones para ganar esta, Sakamichi-kun

— ¡No correré en eso!

Mientras, Jinpachi reía, repentinamente iluminado por la sabiduría del alcohol. ¿Por qué no había tomado antes más que el champán en año nuevo? ¡Si esto le estaba trayendo felicidad! Casi se sentía… ¿vivo? Duh, ¡No! Casi se sentía como… como en Inglaterra…

—Snif…—Se le escapó, frotándose los ojitos con el antebrazo. Apenas se sintió seguro de empezar a llorar de verdad, buscó con la mirada al amable de Shinkai, pero había desaparecido junto a Arakita. Genial, tal vez no les vería ni sabría noticias suyas hasta pasado mañana. Le daba pena interrumpir el momento "tan romántico, santo cielo~" de la parejita de al lado, así que no le quedó más remedio que girarse hacia el desconocido para pedirle las llaves y poder ir al auto… Desconocido que ¿no le quitaba la mirada de encima? Mm… ¡Debía ser un fan suyo! Tal vez un fan del clóset~

—No soy tu fan —Carraspeó. Y Jinpachi debía estar muy afectado por el trago, porque hasta se rió del casi imperceptible sonrojo. Y wow, ¿no parecían estar envueltos en una burbuja? Porque podían hablarse incluso sobre el ruido de la música… Alto, ¿y la música? — Sujétate bien, Toudou

Jinpachi tenía unas ganas de reclamarle que no, maldita sea, no podía tener tantas confianzas con una princesa como él, que si iba a llevarlo al auto al menos lo cargara como correspondiera, pero… había una extraña náusea en su garganta, subiendo de a poco, y no creía que debiese hablar…— ¿Toudou? ¿Te sientes bien?

Jinpachi ni alcanzó a agradecer la extraña preocupación del sujeto antes de empujarlo rápido y salir a toda velocidad directo a la salida. Por suerte, los guardias del lugar parecían estar acostumbrados a esas cosas, y se hicieron a un lado nada más notaron que la tonalidad verdosa de su rostro no era por ningún efecto de iluminación.

Se sentía como el asco. Aunque bueno, antes de venir a este lugar también se sentía así. — ¿Toudou? —Oh, se había olvidado del mal intento de Maki-chan que iba con él. Pero agradeció profundamente la bendita botella de agua que le tendía… Y quiso hundirse en su propia inmundicia cuando vio que había salpicado en los zapatos del chico.

— ¡L-Lo siento! Te dejé horrible tu ropa… aunque no es por nada, pero tampoco se veía muy bien antes… digo…—Genial, la estaba jodiendo más. Para disimular el corte, siguió disfrutando del agua… estaba tan mojada… Alto, ¿no siempre estaba mojada?

—Jinpachi, no vuelvas a beber —Ja, ¿ese tipo estaba exigiéndole algo? ¡Pues el gran e indomable (léase sumiso sólo por Maki-chan) Toudou Jinpachi, jamás se dejaría someter por alguien con mal gusto en la moda! Exceptuando a su platónico, claro. — Te ves horrible

— ¿Horrible, yo? ¡Tu ropa era horrible, sigue horrible y yo no te dije nada! —Se contradijo más a él que al castaño— Además, ¡Es imposible que yo esté feo! Incluso así, debo verme como un chico rudo y refrescante

—Lo único refrescante en ti es el agua que cae por tu boca, límpiate, sho —Se golpeó la cara por la exasperación, haciéndole sentir miserable. ¿En serio tan patético era que hasta se le caía el agua de la boca?

 _Claro que no Jinpachi, es sólo…_

—Pero se me debe muy sensual mientras cae, ¿cierto? Mejor que en las películas, una gota rodando por mi hermoso cuello y…

—En realidad, ya mojaste tu camiseta —Suspiró— Se te pasó más de una gota, por si no lo notaste sho

Sólo entonces Toudou –a punto de reclamarle y lanzarle agua a él para que estuviesen en igualdad de condiciones o algo así- se percató de ese pequeño detalle.

 _¿Sho?_

Jinpachi no quería hacerse esperanzas. No esta noche, no luciendo tan miserable, pero acabó ilusionándose por escuchar esta muletilla. Así que levantó la mirada para examinarle en serio, convencido de que las luces del local no le habían permitido admirar cierto cabello verde de reflejos rojos… pero siguió viéndolo castaño.

¿Qué mierdas pasaba ahora? ¡Estaba seguro de que esa era la voz de su Maki-chan! Pasaban cada día hablándose y… bueno, tal vez él hablaba más que Makishima, pero… ¡Pero era su voz, por supuesto! Dudaba que el alcohol nublase tanto los sentidos como para confundir su tono… ¿o sí? Dios, esto era lo malo de ser primerizo con las borracheras.

— ¿Eres…el hermano de Maki-chan? —Decidió arriesgarse. El contario se palmeó la cara, incrédulo al parecer de su torpeza.

—Toudou, soy yo —Tomándolo del brazo, lo arrastró hacia una zona un poco más iluminada del estacionamiento, y entonces el pelinegro se percató de los lunares que tenía, idénticos a los de su adorada arañita.

—Se parecen mucho, Makishima-san —Alabó con una sonrisita boba. Ahora parecía que el otro estaba por tirarse del cabello.

—Jinpachi, soy yo —Intentó de nuevo— ¿Por qué diablos no me…? —Antes de completar su pregunta, pareció recordar algo y se detuvo, de repente luciendo culpable. El más bajo no preguntó nada, pendiente de él pero más preocupado de felicitarse por estar derecho… o al menos creía que estaba derecho.

Un carraspeo del castaño le hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes. En serio, ¡El parecido era inmenso! ¡Se desmayaría de la emoción de conocer a su futuro cuñado! — Hey, Toudou… se me olvidó decirte, pero este es mi color natural de cabello

El ojivioleta siguió sonriendo, procesando de a poco la información. Mm… si era alguien que conocía, que no había mostrado su color natural hasta ahora, tenía esos lunares y decía _sho_ …

 ** _¡OMG!_**

—Maki-chan… ¿eres tú? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, y estuvo seguro de que si sus piernas temblaron no fue por ningún mareo del trago.

—Eso te estoy diciendo —Suspiró, rascándose incómodo la mejilla— Q-Quería… darte una sorpresa, supongo —No se atrevía a confesar cuánto le había sorprendido no ser abrazado nada más llegar, ni ser llamado Maki-chan ni que Toudou le hubiese ignorado tanto tiempo. Era una experiencia perturbadora, que no quería repetir en su vida. A la próxima, cuidaría que la emoción de ver a su escalador revoltoso no fuera tanta, para fijarse más en esta clase de detalles.

—P-Pero… yo estaba tan preocupado de que no contestaras —Confesó, importándole poco poder convertirse en un borracho llorón en cualquier momento— P-Pensé que…

—Jinpachi, tranquilo —Estaba bien que el moreno no tuviese problemas con confesar sus sentimientos a cada rato, pero en este instante su corazón no estaba preparado para oírlos. — M…Me quedaré una semana, además

—… mañana…

 _Dios… ¿va a pedirme una cita sho?_

— ¿Mañana? —Le instó a continuar, expectante ahora. Y cuando Toudou le miró a los ojos de esa manera tan intensa, estuvo absolutamente convencido de que se le declararía ahí mismo.

—Te acompaño a la peluquería, ¿vale?

…Y luego Toudou quería no recibir bullying. En fin, por ahora no comentaría nada sobre cómo Arakita estaba grabando su futura vergüenza, escondido unos metros más allá y acompañado, y se limitaría a disfrutar de la adorable sonrisa de Jinpachi, que ni parecía ser consciente de haber perdido tamaña oportunidad. Así que asintió, extrañamente conmovido por tan ridícula preocupación, y mientras le explicaba que en Londres era complicado mantener su peinado, aprovechó para tomarle de la mano mientras le llevaba hasta el auto. Y si ese agarre pareció convertirse en una caricia, ninguno admitió nada.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Vale, esto es por el cumpleaños de Maki-chan 3 siete de julio_

 _quedó bastante cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado (aunque-no-hubo-ni-beso D: )pensé que a Maki-chan le costaría mantener su hermoso peinado entre el ajedreo de allá y todo~ Así que no tiene tiempo de ir a la peluquería según esto(?) Por si no se entendió, lo que pasó fue que no le avisó a Toudou que vendría de visita, porque quería que fuera sorpresa, y por eso Jinpachi andaba de mala leche(?)  
_

 _Cx ¡nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
